Because of Tickling me
by Kawaii N Azumethyst
Summary: Lass tickled Arme to make Arme Happy and something happened. Read the Story and find out.


Ooohh.. My First Fanfic.. I hope You'll enjoy it...

Disclaimer: I own the story but not Grand Chase

Because of Tickling me (AxL and GrandChase Fan Fic)

ARME' S POV..

_I Love since the first time i saw him..His handsome smiles makes me blush.. His lovely azure eyes makes me fall in love with him.. The way he talks, he moves and gaze on the sky... I wish he has the same feeling as I though he is a half demon boy.._(reffering to Lass)

"Hey Arme!" An alerting voice interrupted was him. He looked tired."Something happened?" I asked."Ohh.. nothing happened.. I'm just tired ... Ronan asked if I could do his missions so he can date Elesis.. I agreed and do his job cause he said he'll do my missions today.. "He looked at me.. "Something wrong?You looked problemed"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you not cheerful now? huh? You are always cheerful and full of life. Now.. look at you.. pale and cold.."

I just ignored him.. BTW.. We are on my bedroom right now..

"Arme.. please tell me.."

"Sorry.. but it is something I cant tell to you.."

"I understand.. Oh.. I know the way to make you happy again!" He grined.I becamed nervous._What will he do to me?_.. "Come here Arme ..." he said while approaching me." Wh..What will you do to me?" He swiftly catch me and then.. he tickles me in my belly and feet.. "Ahahahahahahahaha! Lass! Stop it! " I laughed loudly.. He tickles me more..He stopped when he is already exhausted.. "There! You are back! Hahaha! You should have seen you're face!"

"Oh..Come here you ... " I chased him all over the room.. I can't chase him.. He is too fast.. "Catch me if you can.." I tripped on a book on my floor.. "Aaahh!" Lass quickly saved me from loosing my balance.. "Careful,Princess.."

"Thanks.." He suddenly carried me (in bridal style..) and put me in my bed."Are you alright?" He looked , I think I bruised my left foot.. But i just shooked my head.. I dont want him to worry about me..He looked at my foot and spotted my swollen foot."You are not alright.. Mind if I cure it?"I nodded in agreement.I never saw anyone who is that concerned about a little lesion and he looked He is finished,He planted a kiss on my forehead."Good night dear." I dont want him to go away and leave me.."Lass.. Ca..Can..You.. Slee..Sleep.. with.. me..tonight?" I asked shyly."No problem. I always love the feeling when I'm with you.." He joined me on my bed and he cuddled closely to me tight and said"Good night."He ensures that I'm asleep.I pretended that I'm sleeping. Minutes passed and he finally fell into slumber._Thank God He's Asleep.._I healed my wound and stared at him.. He is too handsome to fell in love with a girl like me.."I love You Lass" I hugged him back thinking that this will be the last time that we will be together in one bed (The first time that we slept together is when he is sick and doesn't want me to go away and he forced me to sleep with him.. The other GC members pushed me in the bed so that Lass will not complain and fly into a pulled me closely in his side and never let me go.) and cried in his chest..He waked up and saw me crying.."Arme? What Happened?"His face was puzzled."Please.. dont mind me.. Go to sleep.."

"Something is bothering you isn't it? about me.. right?"

"No."

"You're Lying.. It is about me right?...and about your feelings.."

I turned red and I tried to depart from him but he hugged me more tightly and I surrendered.I avoided looking at him.. I'm so embarrased.. My face is now red..

"You love me, am I right?"

I was shocked.._How did he knew?I think it is time to tell him the truth.._" Yes,Lass.. It is true.. I..I.. Love... You .. Lass." ('/')

"I already knew it.. I love you too.. Arme.. My beautiful Flower.."

He pressed his lips in mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment..I kissed him passionately.. We separated for air.."Ready for Round Two?" I was going to answer him but he immediately kissed me again..I pushed him away cause I'm gonna say something.."Why princess? Aren't you enjoying this?" I just smirked and said "Of course I liked it! Kissing with my one and only prince makes me feel like heaven.. but can we do the next step in the right time?" He kissed my cheeks and said"Of Course.. I'm Patient.." He continued kissing me.. Minutes passed and we stopped."How do you know that I love you?" I asked him wearing a serious look on my face." Remember a little while ago? When you said 'I love you' to me when I was sleeping? I'm not sleeping in that time..I was pretending.. I want to see your beautiful face..Then you said the 3 words.. That gave me the courage to tell it to you what i feel.. Then you cried on my chest..I pretended that you waked me..Why did you cry,Arme?"

"Well.. I was afraid that you don't like me.."

"Don't think negatives Arme.. You know that I love you.. I even gave you clues.."

"When?"

"Remember the time when I was sick?"

"Yes... You forced me to join you in your bed.."

"I was not thinking that time.. I just want you.. Only you.. I gone wild.. I want to feel your warmth.. I want you to be on my side..I hugged you really tight.. When I woke up in the morning... I thought you weren't there.. But I'm wrong.. You were there.. You dont go.. You hugged me too.. I thought that give you the clue that I Love You Very much"

"Sorry for being too slow.."

"That is alright.. I understand.."

-Awkward Silence-

"You know,Arme, When I was daydreaming.. I imagined you and me having a family.." he said.

"Wha~"

" Yeah.. But I'll just tell about it tomorrow.. Good night, my love"

"Good night,handsome assasin" (:P)

We fell into sleep easily.. I dreamed about me and Lass having a family.. _What the?!_

The End :)

Hope you enjoyed reading. Please Review :)

~AxL Forever XD


End file.
